


Solace

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What visions did Blair see beside the fountain that day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after watching Sentinel Too for the first time. I just had to create some hope. When I re-edited it in order to post it, I changed one word -- I changed the word "man" to the word "wolf."

## Solace

by J M Griffin

Author's disclaimer: They belong to others, but that doesn't keep me from dreaming them.

* * *

SOLACE  
by J. M. Griffin 

It had been a long journey and he was very tired. The heat of the jungle still lingered on his head and shoulders. Sweat still stung his eyes. Or were they tears? Tears for all he and his Sentinel had gone through. 

The pyramid with its eye emblem hovered in the back of his brain, the grit of its walls and floor still dusted his fingertips. He rubbed them, contemplated the abraded feel of his finger pads. His mouth was dry with the dust of forever. Sight, Touch, Taste. Smell the foliage of crushed jungle plants. 

The fight had been vicious, a primal battle between good and evil. He had watched it -- unable to move, unable to speak, unable to Guide in any way until the very end when his Sentinel had come and hovered over him and he had breathed hope and love up into that careworn visage. 

A jaguar screamed and the wolf jerked awake, eyes flashing open, lungs gasping for much needed breath. The jaguar looked down at him with its blue, blue eyes, opened its mouth and spoke. 

"Blair.... Oh God yes! Simon, Simon, he's alive." 

* * *

End

 


End file.
